1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket in which an IC package is supported on an IC package mounting table which a socket body is provided with and, in that state, able to contact with contacts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 58-30295, there is a known IC socket, in which an IC package mounting table for supporting an IC package thereon is vertically movably disposed within an IC accommodating portion of a socket body, and a plurality f contacts are planted in a socket body portion at the periphery of the mounting table. The mounting table, while supporting the IC package thereon, is lowered and in the meantime, IC terminals of the IC package are resiliently contacted with resilient contact pieces of the contacts.
In the above-mentioned conventional IC socket, the contacts to be contacted with IC leads are usually positioned at the socket body and the IC package having the IC leads to be contacted with the contacts is positioned at the IC package mounting table, thereby to obtain a correspondence between the contacts and the IC terminals.
However, in the conventional IC socket, even if the contacts and the IC terminals are individually separately positioned, the contacts are not regulated by the IC package mounting table at all, and therefore, the relative position of the contacts with respect to the IC package correctly mounted on the IC package mounting table is not ensured. This is particularly true when the IC terminals are closely spaced. In that case, the correct positioning is difficult to obtain and thus unreliable.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems.